Ascertainment and collection of pedigrees for linkage and association studies. Our Branch is part of the manic-depressive consortium in the NIMH Genetics Initiative. We have completed 25 families with 240 individuals sampled. Genotyping on this first set of pedigrees is about to begin. We are also collecting families for panic disorder, schizophrenia, and male sexual orientation in men. Didactic work on clinical methods in psychiatric genetics. A course was offered again last summer, on "Systematic diagnoses and pedigree ascertainment in psychiatric genetic studies". A training videotape was produced for the NIMH Genetics Initiative, "DIGS 'A' to 'Z'", for the Diagnostic Instrument for Genetic Studies (DIGS), which is being used in the U.S. and abroad.